linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Wretches and Kings
Wretches and Kings is a song from the album A Thousand Suns. It was first available to those who pre-ordered the album via email. Information Stylistically, Wretches and Kings recalls the band's earlier work, showcasing slight similarities to Hybrid Theory EP-era Linkin Park. The beginning and end of the song features Mario Savio's "bodies upon the gears" address given at Sproul Hall, University of California, Berkeley, on December 2, 1964. Lyrics "There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious—makes you so sick at heart—that you can't take part. You can't even passively take part. And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop." To save face / how low can you go Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know Static on the way / make us all say whoa The people up top push the people down low Get down And obey every word Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard Wanna take what I got Don't be absurd Don't fight the power Nobody gets hurt If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload And no one make a move unless my people say so Got everything outta control Now everybody go Steel unload / final blow We the animals / take control Hear us now / clear and true Wretches and kings we come for you So keep pace / how slow can you go Talk a lot of shit and yet you don't know Fire on the way / make you all say whoa The people up top and the people down low Get down And I'm running it like that The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at Somewhere in between The kick and the hi-hat The pen and the contract The pitch and the contact So get with the combat / I'm letting 'em know There ain't shit you can say to make me back down no So / push the button let the whole thing blow Spinning everything outta control Now everybody go Steel unload / final blow We the animals / take control Hear us now / clear and true Wretches and kings we come for you Steel unload / fire blow Filthy animals / beat them low Skin and bone / black and blue No more this sun shall beat onto you From the front to the back and the side to side If you fear what I feel put 'em up real high Front to the back and the side to side If you fear what I feel put 'em up real high "There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious—makes you so sick at heart—that you can't take part. You can't even passively take part. And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop. And you've got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it, that unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all." Category:Linkin Park songs Category:A Thousand Suns